Hardest of Hearts
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Apesar de tudo, estar um minuto com ela já fazia com que todos os seus maus momentos se desvanecessem em pó.
1. fever dream

**I  
><strong>**some days, like rain on the doorstep, she'll cover me with grace in all she offers**

Ele se sentia como se fizesse parte da vida de outra pessoa quando passava tardes ensolaradas junto dela. Lily parecia um anjo de cabelos ruivos; dez anos de sorrisos doces, inteligência aguçada e tenacidade. Os olhos eram tão verdes quanto a grama e tão brilhantes quanto o sol, e por trás da inocência ele sabia que havia uma garota prestes a colidir com um mundo totalmente novo. Às vezes, sentia aquela vontade estranha e imensa e _nova_ de abraçá-la com toda a sua força, protegê-la – do vento, das folhas, do mundo que parecia forte demais e prestes a despedaçar sua pele de porcelana em mil fragmentos. Mas ela era forte. Lily irradiava luz, coragem e vontade de enfrentar o desconhecido em cada sorriso ou gesto. Ela era uma fortaleza; um porto seguro.

Se pudesse, ele passaria toda a sua vida mergulhando naquela doce e infinita imensidão que eram seus olhos. Ela era capaz de abraçar o mundo todo – as cores, as emoções, as expectativas, infinitos pensamentos – em suas íris. Era nelas que ele se perdia, ao mesmo tempo em que também se encontrava. Uma contradição sem solução (ainda mais, afinal, para um amor puro e inocente de uma criança de dez anos que mal sabia explicar o que sentia).

Severus amou Lily desde a primeira vez que a viu, e sempre soube que seria assim até o fim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **deixar claro que eu acho James/Lily a coisa mais fofinha do mundo, mas... mas... é que... Snape amou mais. Seu amor superou todas as barreiras existentes, inclusive a morte. Lily talvez não o amasse, mas ainda assim ele estava ali.

P.S.: Nesta fic, não há nenhum indício de que o amor de Severus é correspondido. Se trata apenas do seu, e exclusivamente seu, amor por ela.


	2. do you realize?

**II  
><strong>**you realize that life goes fast and it's hard to make good things last**

Ele não sabia por que, mas estava orgulhoso de vê-la em Gryffindor.

Talvez fosse porque, no fundo, Severus _sabia_ que Lily era pura demais, boa demais, nobre demais para ser uma Slytherin. Seu destino não estava entrelaçado no verde, na prata e nas artes das trevas. Não estava selado junto a nada daquilo. Ali não era seu lugar. E as roupas vermelhas e douradas caíram-lhe bem, afinal; combinaram com seus cabelos. E com seu sorriso. E, apesar de tudo, seu subconsciente sempre soube que ela não seria da mesma casa que ele. Eram muito diferentes, apesar de tão amigos.

E Lily o defendia, o defendia de até mesmo seus colegas de casa (que, por sinal, não tinham um pingo da nobreza e da decência dela).

'Deixem Severus em paz e arranjem uma vida própria para vocês, Potter, Black!' E então seu rosto furioso suavizava-se quando se voltava para ele. 'Você está bem? Ah, Sev, me desculpe. Eu nem sei como consigo conviver com esses babacas...'

E ele simplesmente sorria e dava de ombros, pois às vezes não tinha palavras para dizer a ela. Nada parecia suficiente. Ela o surpreendia quando ele julgava que isso não era mais possível. Ela gostava de tê-lo – ele, Severus Snape - por perto. Era sua amiga quando ninguém mais parecia querer ser. Era doce e divertida, mesmo que os outros caçoassem de seu nariz ou de seus cabelos. A verdade é que, apesar de tudo, estar um minuto com ela já fazia com que todos os seus maus momentos se desvanecessem em pó.

Lily Evans era Lily Evans demais para Slytherin.


	3. unwell

**III  
><strong>**but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me**

Ela não gostava de Avery e Mulciber.

Ele não a culpava; seus argumentos eram válidos. O espírito de Gryffindor embrenhara-se profundamente dentro de Lily e a cada dia ela tinha menos gosto pelos colegas de casa de Severus. Novamente – ele não a culpava. Era ela, afinal, que ouvia as provocações de "sangue-ruim" todos os dias. Gostaria de ser corajoso como ela e defendê-la, como ela o defendia. Mas _ele não era como ela_, e Lily sabia disso. Não parecia esperar que ele fosse.

E ela dizia que seus amigos eram assustadores e que suas ligações com artes das trevas estavam passando dos limites. Severus tinha vontade de dizer a ela que ser um Slytherin era assim mesmo e que ele não podia evitar, queria se desculpar – ironicamente – por não ser estupidamente radiante e idiota como Potter, mas que _ele _gostava mais dela, mais do que _qualquer_ outro, mesmo não sendo um herói vestido em vermelho e dourado...

Mas as palavras pareciam pertencer à outra língua, complexa demais para ser falada, e então Severus permanecia em seu silêncio condescendente. Tinha medo de falar de mais, ou falar de menos. Tinha medo de dizer algo errado, de magoá-la e então perder a única pessoa que realmente lhe importava. Tinha medo, pois palavras eram extremamente perigosas e complicadas à sua vista, e ele nunca soube lidar tão bem assim com elas.

Por isso o silêncio, às vezes, era a melhor opção.

E quando ele fechava os olhos por um breve momento, ao abrir, Lily ainda estava ali.


	4. sleep alone

**IV  
><strong>**lonely spell to conjure you but conjure hell is all I do**

Ele a magoara, finalmente.

Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde; ele sempre soube disso. Sabia que não era bom o suficiente para merecer Lily por toda a vida. E agora também sabia que era idiota o suficiente para chamá-la de "sangue-ruim". Não quis dizer aquilo, era apenas algo automático, ele estava com raiva e envergonhado já que ela presenciara a cena nos jardins com Potter e sua trupe, ele afinal de contas gostava de Lily (se é que sabia o significado dessa palavra) e tinha muito mais chances com ela do que ele, pois Potter era tudo que ele não era e talvez fosse isso que Lily quisesse e –

Aquele turbilhão de palavras e justificativas - que não justificavam seu ato - de nada serviria. O olhar desapontado (e magoado, e chocado, e machucado) dela era mais forte que qualquer argumento que ele pudesse ter. Tudo que ele conseguiu foi balbuciar milhões de pedidos de desculpas desesperados, mas ela não parecia interessada em nada que ele tivesse para dizer. 'Não perca seu tempo', ela dissera, em um tom frio e ao mesmo tempo cheio de uma mágoa profunda.

Ela também lhe dissera que não deveria tratá-la de maneira diferente, se ele considerava sangues-ruins todos os outros nascidos trouxas. E ele não sabia como explicar a ela, que ela fugia a todas as suas regras; ela era sua exceção, aquela por quem ele enfrentaria uma sociedade inteira de sangues-puros, aquela que não importava a Severus sua nascença. Porque ele simplesmente a _amava intensa e desesperadamente_, com todo o seu coração, de qualquer forma que ela fosse.

Mas ali foi quando Lily desistiu de Severus, e este assistiu o início de sua própria ruína.


	5. unholy love

**V  
><strong>**then you're holding me closer while you're breaking my heart**

Severus via os meses se passarem, mas Lily continuava a ser tudo que ele queria. Seu peito doía, tudo doía; ele sentia a falta dela mais do que qualquer coisa que já tivera. A verdade é que, sem Lily, Severus sentia que havia perdido uma parte de si. E tudo que conseguia eram olhares ocasionais pelos corredores, os quais ele buscava com desespero; mas quaisquer sentimentos que poderiam existir naqueles olhos verdes haviam se apagado - pelo menos, para ele. Entretanto, ele sabia que ela estava magoada... E decepcionada, realmente. Parecia não querê-lo por perto jamais.

Não era o caso de James Potter, afinal.

Foi como receber uma maldição Imperdoável, quando viu os dois de mãos dadas pela primeira vez. Havia perdido alguma coisa? Quando foi que Lily começou a gostar de Potter? Quando foi que ele deixou de ser o biltre arrogante? _Quando foi_ que ele começou a gostar de Lily mais que Severus? (Ele sabia que a resposta para esta pergunta seria 'nunca', pois ninguém nunca gostaria dela mais que ele – só esperava que um dia ela o percebesse). E todos pareciam tão estupidamente felizes porque Lily e Potter estavam saindo juntos, e então eles começaram a namorar e tudo parecia tão confuso, ela parecia tão _radiante_ ao lado dele e dava sorrisos a ele, aqueles sorrisos que ela só dava a _ele_, Severus, quando os dois eram crianças e nada era complicado...

Severus sentia-se incapaz de amar outra pessoa e ao mesmo tempo incapaz de tê-la. Talvez as diferenças entre ele e Lily _fossem mesmo_ grandes demais para serem suportadas. Talvez ela tivesse chorado após brigar com ele, quase dois anos atrás? E talvez Potter tivesse a consolado. Ou então tivesse feito Lily rir e ver um lado positivo em não ser mais amiga de Severus Snape.

Ele engoliu aquele estranho nó na garganta enquanto via o casal caminhar pelo corredor, rindo audivelmente. Não via razões nem ao mesmo para chorar.


	6. empty room

**VI  
><strong>**daylight is not the same when you are stabbing at the stars in your eyes  
><strong>

Os sentimentos de Severus sobreviveram ao fim de Hogwarts, tal como Lily e Potter.

Ouvia rumores de que eles estavam noivos. Não queria buscar nada que o confirmasse; não queria ouvir mais nada sobre isso e ao mesmo tempo queria todas as informações possíveis sobre a garota que um dia foi sua melhor amiga. Queria vê-la, queria ver seus sorrisos mais uma vez, queria seus olhos verdes cheios de vida, queria suas palavras doces e sua coragem. Entretanto, nada disso pertencia a ele. Pertencia àquele que não a merecia.

Severus não achava que Potter seria capaz de morrer por ela, não achava que ele a conhecia tão bem, não achava que ele sabia na ponta da língua todos os seus trejeitos, gostos e desgostos. _Ele_ sabia, sabia tudo e mais um pouco, mas nada disso adiantaria. Não mais. Ele perdera Lily e não a teria de volta. Aquela parte quente e esperançosa que existia dentro de si estava agora escondida em algum outro lugar.

Ele não tinha vontade de procurar.


	7. so real

**VII  
><strong>**and I couldn't awake from the nightmare that sucked me in and pulled me under**

E então eles estavam oficialmente casados.

Lily Evans – agora Potter – estava grávida, era o que diziam. Esperando um filho de James Potter. Os dois moravam em Godric's Hollow e pareciam mais felizes do que nunca. Talvez tudo tivesse sido um sonho, então. Talvez ela nunca tivesse sido sua amiga. Talvez fossem ilusões de sua cabeça. Foi nesse momento que ele se agarrou à única coisa que parecia disponível e que ia contra tudo aquilo que _ela_ acreditava: Lord Voldemort. Foi nesse momento que realmente passou a acreditar nas crenças de um Slytherin que se prezasse.

Mas estas crenças duraram pouco, afinal.

De repente, tudo começou a acontecer em uma espiral de medo e desespero. A profecia. Sibila Trelawney. Um garoto nascido no fim de julho. Lord Voldemort dissera que a gravidez de Lily Potter, membro da Ordem da Fênix, estava previsto para tal data... Sua morte estava selada. Severus, então, não pensava em mais nada além de encontrar um modo de mantê-la segura. A profecia não podia se referir a ela... ao _filho dela_... deveria haver um engano... outro bebê nascido em julho...

Ele sabia que isso implicava não só na morte do bebê, mas também na morte de James. E _Lily_. Ela, Lily, _morta_... visões preencheram a cabeça de Severus e seu coração batia violentamente em seu peito. Não queria mais nada, apenas vê-la viva mais uma vez... apenas Lily em segurança. Albus Dumbledore aceitou seu pedido de ajuda e Severus ofereceu qualquer coisa em troca.

Daria sua vida por ela, por Lily daria o mundo todo.


	8. tourniquet

**VIII  
><strong>**my wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance**

Lily segura novamente era tudo que ele queria e era a única coisa que ele não podia mais ter. Caiu de joelhos no chão e foi incapaz de chorar; seu corpo estava entorpecido, não sentia nada, não via nada. Apenas duas palavras giravam pela sua cabeça como um caleidoscópio: _Lily morta_. Morta. Morta. Não havia nada que ele podia fazer. Nada. E nunca mais teria a chance de ter seus sorrisos, nunca mais teria a chance de ter seu perdão. Tudo agora não se passava de lembranças. Ele sentia angústia, desespero, sentia raiva – Dumbledore prometera que a manteria a salvo. No entanto, lá estava ela, atingida por uma Maldição da Morte irreversível.

'O bebê sobreviveu', foi o que lhe disseram. E então a angústia se intensificou ainda mais; ela morrera por ele. Ela emanara coragem e amor até o momento de sua morte. Ela era a mulher mais digna que já existira naquele mundo e provavelmente a que menos merecia uma morte como aquela. Ela merecia vida eterna, para que pudesse iluminar o mundo com seus sorrisos.

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e deixou os soluços altos e desesperados saírem. Com a morte de Lily, Severus perdera a melhor parte que tinha dentro de si.


	9. time isn't healing

**IX  
><strong>**and I can't help the way I feel about you, cause time isn't healing**

Ele tinha os mesmos olhos de Lily.

Era detestável como o pai, é claro, mas tinha os olhos dela. E, por isso, Severus Snape detestou Harry Potter desde o momento em que ele pisou em Hogwarts. Suas atitudes eram tão prepotentes e ridículas como ele – e como o pai -, e o desgosto parecia ser mútuo – como fora com James. Ele parecia gostar da fama que tinha e o ódio fervia dentro de Severus, pois aquela fama fora ganha a partir do amor de Lily... _ela_ morrera para que _ele_ pudesse viver, e ele se aproveitava disso. Ele também parecia gostar de estar em perigo, de usar sua petulância contra si mesmo, era tão idiota quanto seu pai. Nessas horas, ele simplesmente não era capaz de entender como alguém tão estúpido poderia ser filho de uma mulher tão maravilhosa.

E então ele olhava naqueles olhos verdes tão semelhantes e tão cheios de lembranças e se recordava de todos os seus momentos com Lily. Com a _mulher da sua vida_, que entretanto nunca foi verdadeiramente sua.

Era aí que se lembrava do porquê de ter jurado proteger o garoto.


	10. blackout

******this love is too good to last and I am too old to dream**

Ele já deveria ter esperado. Não havia porque durar mais, afinal.

Sabia que, uma hora ou outra, morreria pelas mãos daquele que um dia matara Lily. E quando ele ordenou que a cobra o atacasse, não houve tempo nem ao menos para um suspiro – embora ele teria dado um, se pudesse. Receberia a morte com um tanto de bom grado. Não havia tanto sentido em viver sem ela, havia? Ele sabia a resposta. Sentia a vida deixando seu corpo lentamente. Há muito tempo esse processo acontecia. Desde quando perdera Lily, já não era mais vivo. Não totalmente. O sangue escorria e ele mal sentia a dor. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas já não era mais capaz. Gostava de pensar que estava derramando aquele sangue por ela. Morrendo por ela. Tudo sempre havia sido por ela, não é mesmo?

O menino-que-sobreviveu apareceu à sua frente. Parecia querer salvá-lo de alguma forma. Podia ser um tanto imprudente quanto o pai, mas era corajoso como a mãe. Agora, enxergava com clareza que Harry Potter era, de fato, filho de Lily Evans Potter, e merecia vencer. Merecia honrar sua mãe e seu amor infindável. Com muito esforço, Severus entregou a ele suas lembranças mais preciosas, e Harry colocou-as em um frasco. Seu amor não morreria nem mesmo depois de sua própria morte. Algo tão forte deveria ser eterno.

'Olhe... para... mim...'

Seu último ato foi olhar dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry. De Lily. E, quando o fez, soube que nada daquilo fora em vão.

Severus Snape sucumbiu à morte, mas seu amor não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **enfim, terminou. Obrigada a quem comentou, quem só leu e a todo mundo que tá toda apaixonada e viada pelo Snape que nem eu. Harry Potter não é uma história que se trata de apenas um herói, nunca foi - todo mundo tem um herói dentro de si e agora posso enxergar isso com clareza. Severus Snape foi e é um herói que, assim como Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville e todos os outros, ficará eternizado no nosso coração.

Pra quem quiser, as músicas que usei como base em cada capítulo:

1.** Fever Dream** - Iron and Wine  
>2. <strong>Do You Realize?<strong> - The Flaming Lips  
>3.<strong> Unwell<strong> - Matchbox 20  
>4.<strong> Sleep Alone<strong> - Bat For Lashes  
>5. <strong>Unholy Love<strong> - Doro & Warlock  
>6. <strong>Empty Room<strong> - Marjorie Fair  
>7. <strong>So Real<strong> - Jeff Buckley  
>8. <strong>Tourniquet<strong> - Evanescence  
>9. <strong>Time Isn't Healing<strong> - Tom Felton (dispensa comentários s22222)  
>10. <strong>Blackout<strong> - Muse

E acho que é isso. Tá dando uma dor no coração de terminar essa fic ): Quem sabe algum dia ela vire uma long maior... planos futuros.

"Lily? After all this time?"  
>"Always."<p> 


End file.
